


[markchan]对戒

by HSDBWGGZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSDBWGGZ/pseuds/HSDBWGGZ
Summary: 办公室上下级恋情⸜₍๑•⌔•๑ ₎⸝
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	[markchan]对戒

**Author's Note:**

> 等灵感时写的车ʕ๑•ɷ•๑ʔ❀

“大家好，我是新来的实习生李东赫。”

没有一个人理他，看样子都在认真工作，可还是有人窃窃私语。

“实习生？我怎么见他从老板车上下来的？”

“走后门？不会吧，李老板看着不像这种人啊。”

“但是实习生看着像啊。”

“聊什么呢，嫌工作不够多吗。”几个人并没有注意身后站着的李敏亨。

李敏亨抽过李东赫怀里的文件夹扔到带头挑事的人桌上，“这份文件就麻烦你了。”

“可老板，这是...”李敏亨眼里满是凶狠，那人便不得不摆正文件放在桌前，“这是我分内的事。”

李敏亨微微扬起嘴角点点头，“很好。要是被我发现你干了一些什么让我不顺眼的事，你的位子就给他坐。”说着就歪头点了点李东赫，“实习生，跟我来一趟办公室。”李东赫乖乖跟了进去。

李敏亨守在门后面，等李东赫一进门就立马关上反锁，从背后把他抱住。

“老婆今天好漂亮。”

“现在是上班时间你别闹... ...”李东赫的声音突然变了调，整个人都瘫软在李敏亨怀里，要不是李敏亨揉捏着他屁股的手还托在哪里，李东赫他早就该因为腿软倒在地上了。

“老婆屁股好软好好捏。”

“哎呀你回家再摸好不好。”

“老婆以后不要穿这么紧的裤子好不好，好多人都盯着你的屁股和腿看，我都想把他们的眼睛挖掉。”

“是你给我挑的衣服呀笨蛋。”

“李敏亨是李东赫的笨蛋老公。”说着李敏亨把手伸进口袋里把遥控器开到了最高档，“老婆舒服吗？”

李东赫已经转过了身，两手搂住李敏亨的脖子，整个人都倚在他身上，一句话的调调不知道转了几个弯。

“喂，李敏亨...你...锁门没...”

“我怎么可能会让其他人看见老婆的身体呢。”娇软的呻吟就在耳边，李敏亨能感觉到浑身的血液都在往一个方向涌。

“待太久...会被怀疑的...”李敏亨一把把人捞起来双手拖住臀部，那就麻烦老婆帮我买杯咖啡好不好。

“那你...就先关掉啊...变态...”李敏亨照做了，把李东赫轻放到沙发上，坐在他身边牵着他的手，“永远只做老婆的变态。”

等李东赫缓过神来李敏亨便把自己的卡塞到他手中，在李东赫的脸颊上亲了一口，“为了不被外人发现，就麻烦老婆了。”

李东赫很快就带回了两杯咖啡，刚把咖啡放在桌上就被李敏亨一把拉过来，直接跨坐在他跨上，李敏亨手心里的开关被按下，李东赫身下含着的跳蛋便开始了无止尽的跳动。

受不了身后酥麻的震动，李东赫整个人都软了下来，因身后的震动而是时不时跳动的阴茎被贴身的裤子包裹着，无法得到抚慰的阴茎随着李东赫多年的生理反应而带着跨微微挺动着，隔着裤子和李敏亨半勃的阴茎互相摩擦着。

李敏亨的手伸进了李东赫的外裤内，李敏亨暗喜着，因为他很听话，穿着他给他穿的后半部分镂空的极色情的内裤，光滑软嫩的臀肉在手心里跳动着，李敏亨快要控制不住自己，迫不及待的想要解开碍事的皮带。

后穴里流出的肠液已经浸湿了为数不多的布料，湿滑柔软的触感刺激着李敏亨的大脑，“宝贝已经这么湿了啊。”手指轻轻一探便滑进了后穴，轻轻一推，手指便整根没入，也顺带着把跳动中的跳蛋推入更深处。

后穴湿滑的不成样子，但李敏亨还算有耐心，多增了两根手指给紧致的后穴做扩张。

“门锁了吧。”李东赫等不及了，解开李敏亨的皮带脱了自己的内裤，半湿的内裤挂在腿根，还没来得及翘起自己的翘臀让李敏亨拿出跳蛋就被一阵敲门声打断，迫不得已钻进了桌底，怀里抱着脱下的裤子，眼前看着李敏亨挺立的阴茎。

这么大的东西我是怎么吃下去的... ...李东赫这么想着，手却不自觉的扶住根部，伸出粉嫩的小短舌，舔舔马眼后张开饱满的唇含住龟头。

李东赫很少给李敏亨口交，因为李敏亨舍不得，所以，口腔对于李敏亨来说，敏感且刺激。

果然不出所料，阴茎在李东赫嘴里跳了一下，不小心磕到了李东赫收起来的牙齿，接下来李东赫就听见了头顶传来的李敏亨吸冷气的声音。

“老板，你怎么了？”

李敏亨在办公桌上轻砸了一拳，“没事，最近没休息好，头又痛了。”

“老板你要止痛药吗？我工位上还有一板。”

“没事，刚刚已经吃过了，大概药效还没起来，你继续。”

李敏亨确实没休息好，但这是他自己作的，谁叫他巴不得彻夜搂着他老婆呢。

李东赫心里暗喜，加快了速度还时不时用舌尖扫过马眼。

“那就这样，出去吧，顺便告诉所有人，接下来一天都不要随意出入我的办公室。”

李东赫先是一惊，然后就听到了落锁的声音。李敏亨往后挪了挪办公椅，李东赫还在忘我的舔着，脱离口腔时发出的羞耻的声音惹得李东赫羞红了脸。

李东赫从桌子底下钻出来，鸭子坐在李敏亨面前，直起身子转头看了眼门锁后回头对李敏亨嘿嘿笑了两下。嘴角还挂着给李敏亨口交时因嘴巴太小而没能含住的口水，微红的脸颊和歪斜的衣服领口更显得眼前的画面极为色情。

李敏亨俯下身捏住李东赫的下巴，在他的唇上蜻蜓点水般的碰了一下，“东赫害羞了？”李敏亨把他拉起来让他跨坐在自己的跨上，“宝贝脸红的样子，很可爱哦。”李敏亨把占了他的位置的碍事的跳蛋取出关上扔在了一边，晶莹的肠液顺着跳蛋的外壳滑落在地板上，摊出一片亮晶晶的液面，映出了一旁的灯光。

尚未闭合的后穴正低落着肠液，或是直直的滴在李敏亨的阴茎上，或是顺着腿根滑落，粘上诱人的蜜色肌肤。

李敏亨一手扶着自己青紫色的阴茎一手掐着他纤细的腰，对准湿滑的穴口就让李东赫坐了下去。直至深处的深顶让李东赫立马软了身子，李敏亨拉进她的身子，在他耳边说，“宝贝，好色情，好会含，好喜欢。”一个词一个深顶，龟头擦过穴道内的一出凸起，李东赫经不住顶撞和摩擦，抑制不住的从喉咙里溢出呻吟，这是专属于李敏亨的催情剂，阴茎在不知不觉中在他的体内又涨大了一圈。

“老婆想被外面的人发现吗？被发现你在和上司潜规则？”李敏亨一下一下的的摩擦着他的敏感点，李东赫喘的一声比一声软，一声比一声娇，刺激着李敏亨的耳膜，刺激着他的大脑，刺激着他的阴茎，刺激的他巴不得狠狠地往他身体里撞。

但是他疼老婆。

解开李东赫胸前的衬衫纽扣，一手伸进去准确的摸到了他已经微微挺立的乳头。用指腹轻轻捏起再按压下去，受到了刺激的乳粒更加硬挺了，要是收回手都能见衬衫上那显眼的凸起。

李东赫不自觉的挺起胸往李敏亨眼前送，“另一边…也要…” 

李敏亨收回手，下身顶弄的时候必不忘调戏他。

“该叫我什么？”

“嗯…老板…” 

李敏亨摇头, “不对 。”李东赫突然感觉到乳粒传来一阵轻微的刺痛, 一下子没忍住，惊叫出了声。“这是小惩罚哦。”衬衫上留下了淡淡的一排牙印。

“那...啊...你轻点…敏亨哥哥…”

“也不对，你只有撒娇的时候才喊我这个。李敏亨隔着衬衫含住了另一边的乳头，重重的吸了一口，激得李东赫整个人一抖。

“老婆要提示吗? ”李东赫点点头, 李敏亨抬起他搭在在他肩上的手，想要亲吻他和他的对戒, 却看见手指上空空如也。

李敏亨的占有欲一上来就容易控制不住，两手把住他的腿站起身就让李东赫一后股坐到了办公桌上，因突然上来的脾气而带来的动作使得李东赫吃得更深了，没忍住的翻了个自眼。

“嗯...痛…”

“李东赫...你的对戒呢。” 

李东赫的性欲早就被挑起，拖到现在已难受的很，扭着腰想要李敏亨动一动，“老公…你快动一动。”

“李东赫我问你对戒呢！”李敏亨的拳头砸在了桌上, 震得一旁笔筒里的笔都抖了一抖，李东赫也从迷迷糊糊的欲望中清醒过来，被震得差点软了下去。

眼前的李敏亨正微皱着眉，李东赫很怕皱屑的李敏亨，那是他真正生气的前兆，往往在他皱眉后，都会有大事发生，再加上刚才砸在桌子上的那一拳, 他在尽量的憋住自己的眼泪。

“对...对戒在包里…敏亨哥不要生气...我...我是怕...怕被发现才收起来的………”

李敏亨的眉头这才展开，缓缓得搂住李东赫, 平静的在他耳边说, “那东赫要记住了, 以后不管在哪里都要戴着它，好吗? 那是敏亨对东赫的爱，那是敏亨留给东赫的标记, 那是敏亨等了很久才等来的和东赫的情侣款，要珍惜才行啊...”

“东赫难倒不爱敏亨了吗…“

李东赫害怕，他害怕李敏亨沉浸在情绪里出不来，不干正事自己只能干难受，于是摆正李敏亨的肩面对着他，指着自己郑重的说：“李敏亨，你看好了，李东赫，爱李敏亨的李东赫。”

“记住了吗？永远爱李敏亨的李东赫。”

李敏亨点点头，吻上了近在咫尺的唇，与每日的早安吻不同的，包含着凶猛爱意的吻，李东赫能明显感受到来自李敏亨的强烈占有欲。

再次开始挺动的下身带给了敏感点无数次的摩擦，再度袭来的情欲又一次的点燃了李东赫的体温，肠液的分泌似乎是在欢迎阴茎的进入，不断的分泌更多，被不停抽插的阴茎打成泡沫，溢出穴口，黏上李东赫的腿根，黏上李敏亨的耻毛。

这反倒可怜了李敏亨的办工作和地板，粘上了不少两人的体液，事后碍于面子李敏亨这个公司大老板只好自己蹲下收拾，让体力不支的李东赫在沙发上休息。

李车赫一步三晃的走着，身边还有李敏亨扶着走到门口，李东赫被李敏亨圈在门前动弹不得，“接下来就不能送老婆了，老婆自己当心点，还有对戒，记得戴上哦。”

李东赫一回到坐位就被坐在一边的实习生问, “老板找你喝茶都讲了些什么?”

“我没在听, 只管没错点头嗯。”实习生见问不出什么便转过身继续工作，李东赫便从包里拿出放着对戒的戒指盒，把对戒戴上。

“诶，你结婚啦。”

“没有，刚订婚，结婚还早。”

“和你女朋友认识多久了，打算什么时候结婚?”

“和我订的婚。”李敏亨一只手插兜，抬起另一只手亮出手上的戒指，”其他和你没关系。”李敏亨的手在李东赫的头顶揉了揉, “要是谁被我发现有什么多嘴的或是什么小动作,自己应该知道怎么做吧。”

“喂！ 李敏亨! 不是说好了藏着的吗! ”

“这不是心疼老婆嘛。”

“在外面不要叫我老婆。”

“老婆叫顺了很难改的嘛。”

“你...回你公室...”

“好嘞老婆. ”

“你！”

—END—


End file.
